


【朱白】薄情寡义与逢场作戏

by jiuzhoubaji



Category: Real Person Fiction, 朱白 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuzhoubaji/pseuds/jiuzhoubaji





	【朱白】薄情寡义与逢场作戏

√毒唯黑子洗脑包人设拿来舞一发。  
√双黑预警！（其实也没多黑，越写越不黑，摔键盘！！）  
√pgy隐晦提及且对他的描述很不友好！！

 

“龙哥，再见！我们以后可能都不会再合作了。”白宇推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，用沈巍的姿势。或者准确地说，是朱一龙演沈巍时模仿他的姿势，抬脚准备上车。

朱一龙拦腰把他扯了下来，塞了一盒分好的小龙虾给他，顺便强行附赠一个粗暴的吻，把他嘴唇都啃破了。

“白宇，别想着解绑。我们撇不清。”朱一龙在白宇腰上捏了一把，白宇朝他那张漂亮的脸挥过来的拳就软绵绵地垂了下去。实践出真知，这个男人太知道他身上哪一处是碰不得的死穴。毕竟昨晚他们才滚了一次床单，白宇声称的分手炮，朱一龙凶狠地巴不得把他自己锲进白宇的身体里。

“哥哥，你要不来壹心。我们一起抄佛经。”完事儿后白宇一只脚还挂在朱一龙的腰上，就开始游说他一起上贼船。

“还是算了吧。你们团建太多，我最讨厌给人当伴郎。还有，你们壹心按姓氏排名字，你倒是第一，我排最后对得起我顶流的排面吗？”朱一龙点了一根事后烟吞云吐雾，故意把白宇呛到咳起来。

“你不是最后，朱亚文和赵又廷都在你后面。”白宇纠正他，但朱一龙根本不在乎这个，只是低下头和他交换了一个吻，顺便灌了他一口二手烟。他们现在身上黏糊糊的，床单皱巴巴的，就跟这段关系一样一片狼藉。

“要不你来东方飞云好了。五险一金，固定工资，旱涝保收。要是还能有房产抵押贷款开戏，就可以入股。刚好老板一家和你一样都姓白。”

“不了不了，你们公司那八个法制节目编剧写的戏狗血泼天，你数数你都被绿几回了？让我演那个就是要我的命，我宁可在家抠脚。”

最终谈崩了，一拍两散。

“这话你还是跟李婵说吧，我看没人比她更想解绑。毕竟十年终于让她撞上那么个你，好处自然是不许旁人分了一丝一毫去。”白宇凉凉一笑，关上车门绝尘而去。在后视镜里，看到朱一龙看着他舔了舔后槽牙。唬谁呢？白宇想。但今晚没人给他剥小龙虾了，有点寂寞。

☆

朱一龙不打算放过他应该说的是实话，白宇在看到那篇瞬间万转的星星月亮小作文时真情实感地想。全文逻辑喂狗地论证了他要捆绑吸血朱一龙的种种险恶用心。早知道滚床单的时候多在朱一龙身上咬几个牙印子，最好是留疤的那种，顺便吸干他，把这个莫须有的罪名给坐实了。放着朱一龙现在还龙精虎猛地到处晃悠，白宇觉得自己简直亏大发了。

白宇打开微博，私信里随便翻了两条，有夸有骂。其中一条非常亮眼——人家是十二年真朋友，你这种虚情假意的三月前同事滚啊！！

于是他忍不住手闲地戳了某位十二年真朋友的微博，一只风情摇曳的屁股占据了镜头最主要的位置，上一条微博里这位还把朱一龙的q版贴纸戳自己脑门上，让这波每天激情怒骂前同事吸血的小姑娘激动得鬼叫。横竖和沈巍纠缠不清的赵云澜是我演的，朱一龙是和我睡的，有你什么事？

“白老师，准备上场了。”Pony活动的场务来催他。

“好！”白宇笑了笑，从幕后走到了台前。

游戏环节，猜的词是“吃鸡”，白宇眨了眨眼，对粉丝说：“龙哥，上啊！”

场内一片沸腾，微博也炸了。连带兔区，“四字逆风翻盘，不愧是西安妖后”的标题挂满一页。

“你终于肯公开提我了。”

白宇收到了朱一龙的微信。

“你想多了，你只是游戏环节里我的一个道具和工具。”

发完白宇心情有点好，回片场继续拍戏，大段的推理台词都说得更得心应手了。

晚上回酒店洗完澡，才坐在沙发上翻开剧本，门铃就响了。

白宇打开门，门口的人抬起头来，摘了口罩，抓着他的手腕把他推进门里，按在墙上就是一个几乎让人窒息的深吻。那人在实施暴行的时候，还不忘空出一只手把门拉上。

“你……你来做什么？”白宇颤声问。

“来做一根你的工具和道具。”朱一龙毫不费力地就把白宇扛走扔到了床上，三下五除二地扯了对方的裤子，一巴掌打在白宇圆润挺翘的屁股上。

疼痛和羞耻让白宇恼恨起来，抬脚揣朱一龙却被对方握住了细瘦的脚踝。

“欲求不满去玩你那个十二年真朋友的屁股去。工作都结束了还来睡前同事你是不是脑子有问题？”白宇揶揄道。

“可我只想玩你的。”朱一龙吻了白宇的脚踝，揉他的腰，“而且，我敢保证，待会儿先欲求不满的那个人会是你。”

朱一龙觉得这一晚白宇咬他咬得特别狠，不管是哪一张嘴。

“以后我不会再回应他。”朱一龙往死里顶了白宇一下，过分深入的贯穿激得白宇在他后背挠出了一道血痕，“两边现在闹成这样，有他的人混在里面兴风作浪。”

“呵……”白宇缓过劲儿来，冷笑一声，“你爱怎么样怎么样，过了今晚，一刀两断。”

朱一龙眼神一黯。后面有意折磨了白宇好一阵，在穴口慢慢地磨，在内壁的敏感点上反复地碾，就是不肯给他。白宇被他弄得痒到骨子里，又空虚得难受，双手攥紧了床单，修长的双腿往朱一龙的腰上盘，直到压抑的呻吟染上了哭腔，朱一龙才又吻去他眼角的泪，再次把他彻底填满贯穿。

“小白，我喜欢你。”朱一龙说这句话的时候，手还在白宇胸前作乱。

白宇被他拧弄得轻哼了一声，抬眼挑衅地看着他，“有多喜欢？喜欢到能为我怼你那群铁血粉丝么？”

朱一龙看着他，过了好一会儿，才开口，“不能。”

白宇冷笑一声，翻身背过脸去。

“我还需要这把刀。”朱一龙掰着白宇的肩把他强行转过来，再次顶入了他的身体。

朱一龙的这把刀的确快。疯了一样的人抱成团，既是一把新鲜嫩绿秒切好割的韭菜，又是一群凶得一批的恶犬。跟谁合作都能找到理由撕一场，只不过对白宇最情长。白宇都快忘了上一次和朱一龙做爱是什么滋味了，朱一龙粉丝倒还清楚地记得他站台时穿的哪件衣服是朱一龙同款。

☆

白宇接了蒂芙尼和美宝莲的广告，明暗的光影，欲拒还迎的眼神邀请，被漫不经心舔过的嘴唇，每一帧都是无辜的勾引。

“你是故意的。”朱一龙发了一条微信。

“龙哥，你说什么呢，我不懂。”

“广告视频。”

“你说那个啊，”白宇回，“龙哥，我很大方的，可以允许你在深山挖土的时候，对着我的广告撸一发。”

“白宇，你等着。”

朱一龙话说得狠，但白宇没等到什么下文。毕竟朱一龙现在人红事多，出来录个综艺都掐着分秒，李婵更是跟得寸步不离。生怕一不留神，人就给他勾了去，江山尽亡。

白宇再收到朱一龙的微信，已经是他和前女友拥吻的视频爆出来的时候。

他被人摆了一道。但这只能怪他自己。

前女友约他出来，他知道她想复合。而他想证明，除了朱一龙，其他人也一样可以。那天他们一起吃了饭，临别时，前女友垫脚索吻。

“我们结束了。”吻完之后，他冷静地说。虽然不想承认，但确实不是随便一个都可以。

“白宇，你会后悔的。”

他还记得前女友坐上代驾的车后朝他冷狠地说。他现在终于明白这句话的意思了。

这也是壹心对他的警告，他们本来可以把这条压下去的，但他们没有。因为他在续约的事上还在犹疑。

“好玩吗？”朱一龙发来一条挑衅的微信。

白宇按灭了即将燃尽的烟蒂，把朱一龙拉黑了。过了一会儿，他接到了朱一龙的电话。

“怎么，龙哥，想落井下石还是兴师问罪？”

“白宇，别再和你那个经纪公司续约了，他们给不了你想要的。”

“既然放不下你的刀，那我的事你别管。”白宇挂断了电话。

没过多久，白宇和壹心续约的消息传出。看着一群人信誓旦旦的“下一个五年”，朱一龙退出了微博。

“白宇，你迟早会为这个决定后悔。”这次他只能用短信发，而白宇没有回他。

☆

朱一龙跟转了性子了似的，开始招摇地“发糖”。

从跨年跑调的“忘不了你的爱”，“幼稚的男孩”，到手上的芭莎白宇同款戒指，刻意调到9：33的表，印着408的鞋，一桩桩，一件件，都仿佛说不出口又想宣之于众的旧情难忘。

“一龙，你最近是在做什么？”李婵在朱一龙卸妆的时候问他。

“帮你分担点工作，撩一下cp粉。不然人都快跑光了。”朱一龙说。

“你就不怕你纯粉粉圈地震吗？”李婵问。

“她们不是一直都只看自己想看的，只相信自己想相信的么？”朱一龙转头，表情冷了下来，“我还要谢谢你的尽心尽力，现在就算我让后援会发一条尊重合作同事的声明，她们也能原地曲解，继续做她们要做的事，撕想撕的人。我说什么做什么还重要吗？”

李婵不说话，掩上了门。上次他看到朱一龙这样的表情，是他花钱把他的粉丝30万抽奖闹得沸沸扬扬刷起来的“镇魂女鬼请放过朱一龙”的超话给端了的时候。

“龙哥，你是因为微信被我拉黑所以故意找场子给我招骂是吗？”

“你看到了？戒指，表和鞋？”

“所以你到底想怎么样？”

“不怎么样，就表达一下我对你的心意。”

“滚犊子，老子信了你的邪！”

朱一龙看到白宇用武汉话骂他的那句笑了起来。人生如戏，演多了，就把假的当成了真的；演久了，哪怕是真的，也会被当成是假的。真讽刺。

☆

朱一龙那句你会后悔这个决定，似乎很快又应验了。如果可以的话，白宇觉得他应该塞上他前同事一张口就能批命的嘴，比如给他的八字真言——外表强大，内心脆弱。实在是眼光太毒。

从宋城回酒店的路上，他感到了前所未有的疲惫。最丢人的一次舞台表演，他的话筒从开始唱歌就没有了声音，他像一个笑话站在台上，进退两难。而几天后的生日会，唱歌的环节，伴奏又再次出问题。还有新上的剧《绅探》陷入的抄袭风波。

4月16日，朱一龙才出山就腥风血雨。李易峰发的和他的生日那天的合照又在微博炸了一通，双cp四家粉丝撕的昏天黑地。

“恭喜你，找到下家。所以，终于可以放过我了吗？”白宇发短信。

“不是你想的那样。”朱一龙回信息。白宇也懒得问他解释。

“白宇，我要和你绑一辈子。”

这回，他连手机号也被彻底拉黑了。

☆

朱一龙接到了央视五四晚会的邀请，而他知道，白宇也在受邀的行列。

他很早就到了，等白宇的车到了，看见他进去，才又前后脚跟进去。

打听了白宇化妆间的位置，他找了过去。

“龙哥？”江疏影和他打招呼。

“你好，我来找小白。”朱一龙开门见山。

“我去趟洗手间。”白宇站起来，看到堵在门那儿的朱一龙，道：“借过。”

“正好，我也要去洗手间。”朱一龙神色自然地跟在他后面。

白宇前脚进隔间，后脚就被人拉住了门推了进去，顺便把门锁上。

“小白，最近是不是过得很辛苦？”朱一龙握住白宇推拒他的手，扣着手腕拉过头顶按住，另一只手开始揉他的腰，“这具敏感的身体有没有想念我？”

“你疯了？在这儿？”白宇咬牙切齿地小声说。

“小白觉得我要对你做什么？”朱一龙一脸人畜无害温文尔雅地问他，手却不安分地往他裤子里滑。

你这他妈不是废话吗？白宇要骂人的话被朱一龙用吻堵了回去。

“小白，你不想知道我那天为什么同意发那张合照吗？”朱一龙把白宇要命的地方握在手中，不轻不重地揉着。

“谁想管你们的破事儿，放我出去，唔……”朱一龙用了点劲儿捏了一下，白宇瞬间溃不成军。

“之前我和他的粉丝撕得很凶，我想借此告诉有些人，你骂的人或许是我可以坐下来一起喝一杯的人，别太自以为是。他刚好要换新公司要炒热度，就同意了。”

“然后结果又是骂我祭天？”白宇抬眼看他。

“对不起。”朱一龙轻声说，“给我一点时间。”

“所以，可以放我出去了吗？”白宇试图站起来，又被朱一龙给按了回去，“你先答应我的条件。”

☆

“你走前面，要说也是我倒贴你。”朱一龙让出了道，跟在白宇后面。

强迫白宇把他从黑名单里拖了出来让朱一龙心情颇好，路过看到有人拍他们还有心情冲着镜头微微一笑。

☆

《青春环游记》播出了，结果比白宇想得还要糟。节目剪辑绝口不提话筒无声的事，反而剪出了他忘词敷衍和黑脸离场的效果。

“这事公司不打算管吗？”白宇拨通了琪仔的电话。

“白叔，我这边没接到任何要公关的通知。浙江卫视是我们上星的重要合作平台，和公司很多艺人都有合作……”琪仔支支吾吾地说。

“行了，我知道了。你不用再说了……”白宇挂断了电话，他大约是被她什么都知道但依然天真的给卖了，做了资源置换的一个筹码而已。同组的小哥危机公关立刻反应，“主动承担责任”的热搜冲到了第一，而“白宇全程忘词，黑脸离场”的标题也挂在了之前说把他承包了的腾讯视频的醒目标题。多现实的圈子，翻脸无情，人情更比冰霜薄。

他的手机又再次响了起来，白宇看了一眼，挂断了。手机锲而不舍地又响了好几次，白宇终于接了。

“你现在在哪儿？我已经到南京的机场了。”

☆

两个钟头之后，朱一龙出现在了白宇酒店房间的门外。

“什么都别问，”白宇红着眼看着朱一龙，“我们做爱吧。”

☆

“小白，我爱你。”朱一龙揉着白宇柔软的头发轻声说。

“这个字太沉重了，别轻易给我。”白宇笑了笑。比起飘渺脆弱而又经不起任何一丝杂质的“爱”，欲望显然更让人容易负担得起。

“那至少，你要好好爱自己。”朱一龙吻了他的额头。

☆

白宇没有再参加《青春环游记》的录制。

“因为我不喜欢。”白宇淡淡地说。任杨天真怎么软磨硬泡都绝不退让，“要是公司对我的选择不满意，我们可以考虑解约。”

“现在两个综艺一部剧，以后还会那么高产吗？”腾讯的主持人问他。

“应该不会了。我想把重心放在拍剧上，也请大家谅解。”白宇说。

那个逢场作戏的人告诉他——你满足不了所有人的期待。

白宇微笑起身，和采访者握了手。他走出了大门，比往日任何时候都要轻松。

—END—


End file.
